


I Belong With You

by Anna_Jay



Series: Scent [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Sequel, Smut, sex in the next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Jay/pseuds/Anna_Jay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly two years after he killed his alpha, Will was finally Hannibal's omega.</p><p>Sequel to Anything for You</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong With You

Will boarded up the last box, making sure to tape it securely before picking it up and placing it with the others. He ran his hand through his hair, grimacing at the sweat trapped between the strands. He wiped his hand along his pant leg and let out a long sigh as he turned back to what once was his office for the last three years. Everything had been filed away. The books taken off the shelves, the paintings gone from the walls, and any little knickknacks he had on his desk were missing.

It felt strange looking at the empty room. The last time it was like this was when he was moving in, excited to begin his life as a Criminology teacher and an engaged omega. It wouldn’t be until months later he would use this room as his getaway, a safe haven while home became an unbearable prison. He was sad to leave it, but at the same time he was happy. It was something from the past that he needed to let go in order for him to move on.

The past year and a half was… Difficult to put it mildly. After his mate went “missing”, Will was the prime suspect. Medical records and witnesses told the tale of the abuse he suffered from his alpha, but he followed Hannibal’s plan and pleaded he knew nothing of his mate’s disappearance. He retold the police with tears welling in his eyes and shoulders hunched that his mate had gone missing after they returned from their vacation. He didn’t think to report it, thinking his mate was gone for work.

The police continued to question him, but when his story never strayed they eventually began to expand to other suspects. His body was never found.

Will knew without Hannibal he would have caved under the extreme pressure. The experienced murderer was his anchor through it all. He spun tales to the police, and when phone records were pulled, he explained Will had called him due to pain in his arm. Will suspected it was because Hannibal was a high ranking alpha and prestige doctor the police stopped questioning him.

It did not get easier after that. Will’s mate owned the house and Will was forced into a home for widowed omegas. He didn’t have a problem with leaving; there was little he owned and he held no attachment to the toxic home. He did, however, hate the home for widowed omegas. It was constricting and full of mournful omegas who were deemed useless by society. The sorrow and hopelessness that radiated through the walls and halls was enough to make Will’s frazzled mind break down.

That lasted for a few weeks. Hannibal was swift and pulled strings to give the omega his own room in an apartment close to the hospital. Will could have kissed the alpha then and there, but he couldn’t. To the world, they were only doctor and patient, but behind closed doors…

Will blushed as he recalled some of the things they did. What transpired between the alpha and omega left Will in a state of complete bliss. Nothing got out of hand. No, others would smell the change in his scent if they got too far in their alone time, but the experience between them was always a treat to the attention starved omega.

Hannibal proposed they begin courting nearly a year after the death of Will’s mate. It was enough time. Will was no longer considered Hannibal’s patient and everyone seemed to encourage their relationship. Four months later Will accepted the alpha’s offer to become his mate.

A knock at the door draws Will from his thoughts. He turned and smiled as Alana let herself in.

“Wow, this room is different,” she said, taking in the empty office with an almost sad expression. “It is going to be different with you gone.”

“I know,” Will agreed, but his sadness was also combined with giddiness. He was going to start a new life. He was going to be with Hannibal.

Alana did one last sweep before holding out her arms. Will gladly slid in them, hugging the beta who had become his one true friend in the school. They stood in silence, taking in each other’s scents and finding closure, each knowing this might be the last time they saw each other.

“Be careful, Will,” the beta said, and Will held her closer.

“I’ll try,” he replied.

“Also, if Hannibal give you any trouble let me know.” Will laughed and pulled back, seeing a mirrored expression on Alana’s face.

“Oh, I will.” The omega promised with an eye roll. Alana gently slapped him on the shoulder before grabbing one of his boxes.

“Come on, I’ll help you put these in your car.”

Will smiled and picked up his last box and followed her to the door. He took one last look, turned off the light, and locked the door behind him.

 

Will was a ball of excitement and nervousness, wondering if the combination would cause him to throw up. Tonight was the night. Everything had been settled and signed. Officially, on paper, he was Hannibal Lecter’s omega. It was completed two days ago, but Hannibal wanted to wait until Will was done with work and had settled into the house before proceeding to the final act.

Tonight would mark the first night in Hannibal’s home. It truly wasn’t Will’s. The omega left the items he wouldn’t need for a while packed up, knowing they would be flying to Seattle in the next month.

Will paced around in the living room while Hannibal prepared dinner. He was nervous. So, so nervous. What if he didn’t meet to Hannibal’s needs? What if he disappointed him? What if the alpha realized he wasted nearly two years on a worthless omega? Will knew deep down that wouldn’t be the case, but his thoughts ran wild, corrupted by his memories of his old, dead alpha.

The omega jumped as arms hugged him from behind, but he quickly melted into the muscled chest. A nose ran along his neck and he bared it to feel the faint impressions of teeth. Hannibal held him, not saying a word as he waited for Will’s heart to settle and his body to completely relax.

“I know your nervous, but please try to relax. It will all be fine.”

“I know.”

“If you want we can—“

“No.” Will turned in the alpha’s embrace and clung to his shoulders. “No, I’m okay. I…I’m ready.”

Hannibal gave him a long look before nodding and bending to give Will a kiss that the other accepted gratefully. The kiss ended, but they kept a hold of each other, the omega’s head snuggled under his alpha’s chin. It was nice. It had been a long time since Will had felt this content in the arms of anyone. After all the visits and cuddle sessions they had over the past year, Will still wasn’t used to it. He was going to enjoy getting to know the feeling for the rest of his life.

Hannibal gave a quiet sigh and squeezed Will one more time before letting go.

“Dinner is almost ready. I need to make the final preparations.”

“Can I help?”

Hannibal smiled. “That won’t be necessary. Please, have a seat.”

The meal was delicious, but Will’s nerves made it difficult to eat. He ate as much as he could, but after a while it became obvious he was pushing the food around without bringing it to his mouth. Hannibal turned a blind eye, but he unmasked his pheromones. Will jumped a little when the scent reached his nose, overpowering the smell of the food, but he relaxed. He loved the way the alpha smelled, and it was just enough to help his nerves dull to manage a few more bites.

When the meal was completed, Hannibal gathered the plates and told Will he could go upstairs and relax in the bedroom. The omega hadn’t been in there since the day after the murder and found his nerves escalating. Instead he offered to help wash the dishes. Hannibal allowed it.

As they washed and dried the dishes, the alpha let his fingers linger on Will’s with each item he passed for the omega to dry. Then it was a gentle nudge of his foot against his. Will’s nervousness, while remaining, faded down and his earlier excitement came forward. He returned the touches with his own. He slid loose fringe from Hannibal’s face so he didn’t have to do it himself with his damp hands, his fingers then trailing down the alpha’s neck.

The little touches continued until all the dishes were done and the focus was solely on each other.

“Are you ready to go upstairs?” Hannibal asked. Will paused, and he slowly nodded.

“Yes.”

The alpha smiled and led the omega to his bedroom, _their_ bedroom. Will stopped outside the door, his nose twitching as Hannibal’s musk over powered his senses. The whole house smelled of him, but the bedroom was the strongest. He could feel his body heat up and his own pheromones flare up. Hannibal’s eyes darkened, and he gently grasped Will’s hips and pulled. Will allowed himself to be pulled into the room.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will contain sexytimes, which I'm sure everyone is excited for.
> 
> indestructibleannajay.tumblr.com


End file.
